Day of the Heart
by NeoMark
Summary: Link goes off to find something for Zelda he hopes she's going to enjoy. All on a day dedicated to romance.


**Day of the Heart**

He was thankful it wasn't raining. When it rains, it makes this worse.

Today was his day off from acting as her bodyguard, a role he technically no longer needed to fulfill but does so anyway. He had left her at his home in Hateno Village, where Purah agreed to keep an eye on her.

He went all the way to this mountain, Tuft Mountain, because of a rumor of a chest with something inside it.

Supposedly, it was a hidden cave that was on the side, away from the path.

"Okay…" Link said to himself. "It should be somewhere here…" He felt the rock he was holding onto.

Since it wasn't part of his bodyguard duty, he wore the green tunic, tights and hat set gifted to him after completing all of the shrines. He didn't know why, but it felt more right with him.

As such, he had a better feeling of the rocks in his hand.

He felt around his left.

_No… this feels right._

He reached out and touched the rock with his right.

_Still nothing…_

He sighed.

"I know it has to be here somewhere…" He thought out loud. "Lemme see…"

He pulled out the Shiekah Slate and looked to the marker on the map.

Purah said Tuft Mountain… near the path to Lurelin Village but facing away from it. Hmm…

He thought before his hand started to slip. Putting the Slate back on his belt, Link held on with both hands.

With the strength he had left, Link climbed his way back up to a ledge, where he sat down. There, he took a breath. He rested his hand on his hand as his elbow rested on his leg.

"It's supposed to be on the side of the mountain with the heart-shaped pond…" He said. "I really wish it turns out a Lynel has it. It'd be hard to get but at least easier to find…"

That's when he noticed nobody was walking the path below. An idea hit him.

_Destructive… but it might be effective._

* * *

Princess Zelda was staying in this house Link calls home. Her home, Hyrule Castle, is still in ruin after being enslaved by monsters for so long. Once it's finished being restored, if ever, means she'll have to stay wherever she's able to. Since this is Link's day off, she was staying here.

She was reading a book Purah gave her on events that happened during her 100 year sleep.

As she read, her mind couldn't help but drift elsewhere.

_I do hope Link is alright…_

It was then she smelled something. Something she couldn't stop smelling.

"What smells… so good?"

She got up from the bed she was reading the book on and headed in the direction the smell was leading her.

It was to the door.

She opened it and followed the scent. She followed it past the bridge to Link's house and the houses built for new tenants.

In Hateno Village, it turns out there's a large amount of people baking in their homes, all the while giving their sweets to either families or customers.

Zelda blinked before she remembered.

"Oh yes… it is the Day of the Heart…" She said to herself before walking away in disinterest. "This silly day is of no importance…"

She never had much interest in the Day of the Heart, which was a day the people of Hyrule gift people who interest them in a means to win their hearts.

_Still such a pleasant smell though…_

She shook it off and just kept going. However, something was on her mind.

More accurately, someone.

_Link…_

She was getting a bit worried why he left so early.

Still though, she tried to get her mind off everything and go back to reading.

Although, she couldn't help but hope Link returned quickly.

Unfortunately, her stomach got her attention and she sighed.

"Very well…" She said to herself. "I have little choice…"

* * *

BOOM!

Link dropped one of the bomb's made from the Slate. It would roll until it was far enough from him and in an area he didn't check before and explode it.

"Nothing?" He questioned. He groaned. "Come on! How hard is it to find one spot? I should at least see it because it should be that noticeable!" He shouted.

He rubbed his forehead, thinking to himself.

Today is the Day of the Heart. It's the perfect day to find it for her…

A blush came to his face when that thought came to him.

N-Not that it's a gift specifically for this day! It's because it's an appropriate thing to give her today! He then realized something. Why am I thinking this all to myself?

That's he looked down and noticed something rather interesting.

Near where his last bomb went off was a spot, one shaped like a heart.

"Huh… never noticed it before…" He said to himself.

He then began climbing down the mountain side. He was careful not to slip as he looked down. Finally, with careful measurement of how far he went, he arrived at the spot.

"Okay…" He examined the heart-shaped marking on the rock. "What's this?"

I'd ask Zelda, but that would go against the whole surprise…

He then pressed the spot with his finger.

That's when it began to glow pink.

"HUH?!"

That's when something unexpected happened.

To his left, it looked like the wall was sliding open from the middle like a mechanical door. What was revealed was a chest.

Link just remained still, blinking just to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Is that what I think it is?" Link asked.

"Yes it is…" A familiar woman's voice said.

Link was startled to the point where he almost let go of the rocks.

He looked around, not seeing the voice's origin but recognizing who it is.

"Urbosa?" He asked.

"That's right, old friend…" Her voice continued.

Link looked over his shoulder, seeing something he was certain had to be real because it wasn't new to him.

It was Urbosa, in a ghostly green glow, hovering far above the ground with what looked like emerald fires at her feet.

She had an amused smile on her face.

"Is there a reason you've come back from the dead to talk to me? Not that I don't miss you or anything…" Link said.

"I'm just checking to make sure you're doing okay. And I see you've been approved of the Search of the Heart." Urbosa said with a sly smile. "It's said that those who find the marking can only be made worthy… if it's for love."

Link just remained still for a moment.

That's when his face turned red and he immediately laughed it off.

"Yeah… I guess Zelda would love to see something so… interesting."

Urbosa dropped her regal stance and only laughed at his flustered answer.

"That's not what I meant but I'll play along…" She said while pointing at the opening. "Better get to it… lover boy."

With a playful laugh, she disappeared. Leaving a very flustered looking Link just staring where she was before composing himself.

"Just get the thing for Zelda… that's all you need to do…" He said to himself.

However, as he started inching towards it, someone was heard laughing from below.

Link looked down and frowned at the sight of them.

"Yiga footsoldiers!"

There were two of them, armed with their blades, when one of them noticed the chest.

"Hey, look!" That one said. "Is that the fabled chest?!"

"It is!" The other said. "Let's take it and sell it! The bananas we could buy with that would let us live like kings!"

The first one used the Yiga's ability of teleportation and appeared next to the chest. Once he touched it, with one hand, he teleported to bring it next to his cohort. There, he buckled his knees and panted.

"This thing is heavy!" He complained. "I can barely carry it this far!"

"Don't whine!" His partner said as he took one side. "Help me lift it!"

As both of them were about to carry it off, Link let go of the mountain side he clung to and used the paraglider to reach them. Once low enough, he retracted it and came descending with Master Sword ready.

He struck one of them, making them let go.

"That chest and its contents are not for you!" He shouted as he readied his shield.

"Then we'll just have to claim them for ourselves!" The Yiga he struck said in response.

That Yiga pulled out his Vicious Sickle, while his partner readied his Demon Carver.

Both of them lunged at Link, who rolled out of the way and readied himself for more.

The Sickle-armed one was the first to attack, but Link used his shield to counter, hitting him in his masked face and making him drop his weapon.

Link slashed his weapon, hurting his foe.

The other, with the Demon Carver, rushed Link. However, Link was quick to dodge.

Because of the Perfect Dodge, Link was able to perform a Flurry Rush to his foe's side, causing the Yiga enough pain to finally drop his weapon and recognize it was no point.

"He's too strong!" One of them said. "Let's get out of here!"

With their hand signs, they disappeared in smoke.

Once they were gone, Link sighed in exasperation as he returned his sword and shield to their rightful place while not in combat.

He walked over to the chest and opened it.

He smiled at the content of the chest and took it, placing it in his pouch.

"Better safe than sorry…"

With it in his possession, he decided it was time to make his way back to Hateno Village.

However, before he could press the right button, he heard the sound of a lion's roar.

He groaned.

"I take back the comment I made about the Lynel…"

* * *

Zelda was observing the image of her, Link and the Champions that he had hanging from his wall. She smiled at it.

That was a rather mischievous thing Daruk pulled off… She thought. Then her eyes darted to the look on Urbosa's face and she was left rather confused.

"What is she smiling at?" Her eyes went in the direction Urbosa was looking at. It was of Link and Zelda's close proximity. "Why would that be something she finds amusing?"

She looked at how close and flustered they are. This was before Zelda got to know the nice, dorky person Link truly was, thinking he was being quiet out of thinking how inadequate she was.

How wrong she was.

She looked at that image, specifically of Link, for a while longer before her face started to turn red.

She shook her head.

"There's nothing going on with us…" She said, trying to convince herself since she was alone in this house.

* * *

The Lynel swung its sword, larger than Link himself, at Link.

He was able to jump out of the way in time. Seeing no other option, he decided to let it lose.

"Daruk's Protection…"

Normally, he doesn't use the Champions' Powers unless emergency or facing a near impossible threat. This time was an exception.

The Lynel swung at Link. Thanks to Daruk's protection, the blade connected with the red barrier, stunning the lion centaur monster.

Seeing a chance to attack, Link took it.

However, the slashing wasn't enough to put it down yet as it tried to attack again.

Link used Daruk's Protection once again, stunning the beast.

Link struck it more.

Despite the injuries, it wasn't enough to destroy this monster.

Losing patience, Link stepped back.

"Revali's Gale!"

With a gust of wind, Link was thrusted into the air, using the glider to hover.

The Lynel looked up and glared, ready to attack Link as soon as he descended.

In response, Link reacted fast.

He pulled out his bow and shot an arrow in a brief second thanks to his own skill and power.

He shot an arrow to the beast's face, causing it to collapse on the ground.

Rather than continue the fight, Link decided to get away.

Normally, I'd fight the monster off… Link thought. But I want to get this thing to Zelda fast.

That's when he saw where he was going and groaned.

It was a Moblin with some Bokoblins.

Of course…

Once he landed, the came running towards him with weapons ready.

"Urbosa's Fury…"

He readied for an attack before unleashing it.

Blasts of lightning that stunned the monsters.

Taking advantage fast, Link struck all of the Bokoblins, destroying them. The Moblin was finally free to move, but because it dropped its weapon, Link was able to defeat it within seconds.

Once it disappeared in an explosion of darkness, Link sighed in relief.

Then he heard the roar and sighed in annoyance.

He turned around and saw the Lynel, not up again, came charging at him.

"REALLY?!" He questioned loudly and was annoyed. "Do we have to do this?!"

The Lynel roared as it approached him.

Link shook his head and ran towards the Lynel.

It thrusted its sword at Link, forcing him to perform a Perfect Dodge by jumping.

In a brief second, Link struck the creature a good number of times.

The Lynel was finally starting to get exhausted.

"Really?" Link asked sarcastically. "You don't want to hack my limbs off before this?"

The Lynel snarled at him as it picked up its large weapon once more.

Despite being tired as well, Link inhaled a large amount of air and kept going.

He moved away from its attack and stabbed the side of this horse-like bottom.

The Lynel moved aside and attempted to attack, but Link made his defense ready.

"Daruk's Protection!"

Using the shield one last time, Link stunned his foe and made one last attack.

This time, the Lynel finally collapsed, exploding into darkness.

Link took a breath.

"Finally…" He said. "Now… to get to Zelda…"

He put his sword and shield away and was about to use the Slate, when he took a good look at his clothes.

Although… I'm awfully sweaty… I should wash up before I go.

* * *

Letting his clothes soak in a nearby stream as he swam, Link felt refreshed.

Okay… I think I washed the sweat off… I should be fine.

He stood up, the water reaching his abdomen, as he looked down. He lifted his arm and sniffed near his armpit. It wasn't a very elegant thing to do, but it was necessary to know if it works.

Hmm… nothing. I should be fine…

With that, he used his tools to set up a fire. There, he dried his clothes as he let himself dry with the sun.

That's when his stomach grumbled. He held onto it.

"Okay… may as well eat something before I go on."

Taking a fish he caught from the stream, Link cooked it with some carrots he had on him. The food was cooked in a pan before he finally decided to eat it.

As he ate, all he thought about what he would say when he saw Zelda.

"Princess?" He asked before clearing his throat. "No… too formal. Zelda?" He shook his head. "No, too casual… well, I guess it works." He mimes handing her what he found. "For you…" He nodded with a smile. "Yeah… that would work."

After a few more minutes, he put his clothes on. However, he felt they were a bit damp.

He sighed before deciding to carry on.

I'll just walk a while, let it dry.

* * *

Zelda laid on the bed, looking up at the ceiling.

She was bored, to say the least. She bought something she and Link could share but he wasn't back yet.

Is something wrong with the Shiekah Slate? Or is he in battle?

She sighed.

"I shouldn't worry myself too much…"

"That's the spirit, Princess…"

A familiar voice made Zelda sit up with a gasp.

She saw a familiar figure hovering at the foot of the bed.

"M-Mipha?"

The deceased Zora princess nodded with a shy smile.

"Hello…"

Zelda got up, observing the girl she saw.

The girl who was glowing green and had a green fire at her feet as she hovered off the floor.

"H-how are you here?"

"My spirit was allowed to come see you…" She said. "Since it is the Day of the Heart…"

Zelda blushed and looked away.

"I see… why is that important though?"

Mipha smiled wider.

"To see if you and Link are going to celebrate…"

Zelda blushed brightly.

"W-what?! Why would we… I mean… I-" She said with a stutter.

Mipha shook her head, her smile not going away.

"I accept you got his interest and I did not, I can only hope you two will be close…" Mipha said.

Zelda's blush remained bright.

"I do not understand what you mean but… I hope you rest well…" Zelda says.

Mipha giggled a little before her spirit disappeared.

Zelda, once she saw Mipha disappear, began to smile fondly.

Us? Celebrate? That would be… nice...

* * *

After a few minutes of walking, he heard something that made him smile.

It was Kass, a member of the Rito tribe. He was on his accordion as he took notice of Link a few feet away.

"Ah… my good friend." Kass said as he paused his playing. "Are you planning something for Day of the Heart?"

Link blushed before looking to the pouch, a smile on his face.

"Sort of…"

"With the princess?" Kass asked as if he already knew.

"M-maybe?" Link asked, his blush turning brighter.

Kass laughed playfully.

"No need to hide what is clear to me…" He then began playing a slow, romantic song with his accordion. "Ah… love is in the air… It is so wonderful."

"Sure, Kass…" Link said with an embarrassed smile. "Anyway, I want my clothes to dry before I go see her… I'm gonna stay in the sun a bit longer."

"I see, wanting to look your best for her." Kass said. "Very well, I shalln't keep you apart from your lady…"

Link smiled and nodded before walking off, all the while Kass continued his music.

* * *

Link was finally dry. With that, he smiled.

"Okay!" He pulled out the Shiekah Slate. "Time to get to Hateno Village!"

With a button press, he teleported outside the shrine not far from his home.

He looked in that direction and took a breath.

"Okay… here we go…" He shook his shoulders and took a step forward.

_Just give it to her… Just be confident. Don't worry too much and she'll definitely like it._

He kept walking, although he felt his legs starting to give out.

_No! Just do it!_ He thought to himself.

He clenched his fists and kept going.

However, he stopped as he was on the bridge. He froze up in anxiety and fear.

_Just go! Come on! You faced the Calamity Ganon! Just go and-_

"Link?"

Zelda's voice caught his attention. He saw her at the door, still in her blue top and black pants.

He gulped.

"Z-Zelda!" He said, losing his nerves. "I'm back!"

"I can see that." Zelda said with an eyebrow raised. "Where have you been?"

"Just… getting something… important."

"Really? May I see?"

Link gulped.

"Of… course! Just… give me a moment."

Link walked slowly, all the while taking a breath and his heartbeat was going rapidly.

All the while, Zelda looked worried.

_Is he alright? Is he getting ill?_ She thought.

He finally made it to the door.

Zelda moved aside, letting him enter.

Once inside, Zelda closed the door.

"So, what is it you've acquired?"

Upon Zelda's word, Link began reaching in for his pouch.

"I… followed a hint of something I heard you might find interesting." Link said. "At least that I was told…"

"Really?" Zelda asked with some interest. "What is it?"

Link reached his hand into his pouch. He found what he was looking for and pulled it out.

"Here."

He held his hand out and presented it to her.

She blinked before taking a closer look.

"Is that… a _heart piece_?"

It was a small, heart-shaped ruby with a silver frame. It sparkled when light touched it.

Soon, the princess of Hyrule opened her beautiful green eyes much wider.

"Yes, it is."

"It's beautiful… just like the old books said. I thought they were lost…"

"That's why I went looking, to see if it's real." Link said. "And… well, it is."

Zelda slowly put her hands over Link's, taking the heart piece from his hands.

The touch of her bare fingers on his hands brought a blush to his face.

_Just stay focus, Link! Stay focus!_

Zelda held the heart piece in her hands, to her face. She smiled.

"It's lovely. I've heard it has mystical properties as well, this warrants studying." She looks to Link, her smile growing. "Thank you, Link."

Trying to maintain composure, he smiled.

"You're welcome, Zelda."

In that split second, Zelda knew only one way to thank Link.

A way that she feels is fit for him, especially on this day.

She pressed her lips on his right cheek, kissing him as a reward.

In that split second, everything froze for Link.

His eyes widened, his arms dropped.

That split second lasted far longer from his perspective and even after she pulled her lips back, it repeated in his mind.

_Did… did she just-_

"Thanks again, Link." Zelda said with a blush on her face for her actions. "Well, it is the Day of the Heart, so I've bought sweets for you as a gift. N-not that I- you know…" She said with a stutter as her blush grew.

She turned around and walked to the table as Link just stood there, frozen with a face turning red.

Both of them were unaware of certain spirits watching. Zelda's father and the fallen Champions were keeping an eye on them.

Urbosa giggled, Mipha looked away and blushed, Daruk laughed heartily, Revali shrugged in indifference while the king had facepalmed.

"Isn't this sweet?!" Daruk laughed.

That's when they noticed a rather dorky smile on Link's face before he collapsed on his back in cartoonish fashion.

"Well…" Urbosa said. "I can tell my old for sure her daughter is in good hands."

"I'm… not so sure about that." Revali argued.

"It will be a wonder if I _ever_ get grandchildren at this point…" King Rhoam says.

That's when they saw Link getting back up and close the door.

From the window, they saw Link sitting with Zelda.

They saw the two sharing treats and talking. They saw laughter and shared smiles as it was clear the two were very happy.

Seeing this, Rhoam began to smile.

"Still wondering about your grandchildren?" Urbosa asked with an amused look.

Rhoam shook his head.

"I think she'll be fine…"

With that, the spirits fade.

Inside, Link ate one of the cakes messily, earning a laugh from Zelda.

"Link, you're such a child!" She chided playfully as she wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"It's so good!" He responded.

She smiled at this.

"Well, I can't disagree…"

She then took a messy bite like him, earning a laugh from Link.

Link and Zelda would spend the rest of the night eating, talking, and just generally enjoying the other's company.

These two wouldn't admit it out loud yet, but they clearly felt something for each other.

After all, this was a day dedicated to feelings of love.

* * *

**I was itching to do another Zelda fanfic, one that I won't neglect for so long and feel bad about.**

**Day of the Heart is an invention of mine, their equivalent of Valentine's Day.**

**With the sequel to Breath of the Wild on the way, I wanted to do a story set in that game's time period.**

**All characters owned by Nintendo.**


End file.
